masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Contact
The First Contact is a purposed movie script as a prequel for Mass Effect about the first contact war. This article will be the start of a trilogy. This first article will take place on the first month of The First Contact war. Plot Summery The opening scene shows diggers on Mars discovering the Mass Relay, Humans trying to expand their territory are driven by immense curiosity about the galaxy. The opening scene also shows Human explorers reactivating an inactive mass relay, which the Turians notice as forbidden under the Citadel regulations after the Rachni Wars. But instead of negotiating, they went to war. David Anderson, Jon Grissom and Jill Dah are in a group ready to board The SSV Orleans at the Alliance HQ in New York. While the group waits to board the ship a ship full of new recruits arrives including John Shepard and David Anderson's daughter Liz Anderson. One of the Admirals comes out to greet them. He Barks at Shepard "DO YOU KNOW WHY YOUR HERE?" Shepard flashes back to him smashing a car window open with a brick. The owner says "Hey, get out of there." Shepard hits the owner with the brick. The owner says "Help" and after that two cops knock Shepard over. Shepard pulls out a gun and shoots both cops. After that, he highjacks a motercylce and fly's over the city with two cops behind him. Shepard is force to land. The cops cuff him and arrest him. In court, Shepard can enlist in the Alliance Navy or go to prison. Shepard decides to join the Alliance Navy. Shepard says to the Admiral "I was living my life until you bastards showed up." The Admiral tells shepard "Some life you had. You were living the life of a street punk. Shepard, you do know how to kill two cops and we can teach you how to kill a commando. After that, you can leave so we have a reason to kill you. No one leaves the Alliace Navy." The Admiral gives the new recruits a tour of the Alliance HQ. Shepard mocks a ship that's being built. "That ship will help us win the war. Let me take you to the SSV Normandy. I can't tell you anything about the ship right now," says the Admiral. Troops get loaded on the Aliance war ships and take off. Many probes get launched in to Turian space. A fleet of warships have entered Turian space and get attacked. The SSV Orleans destroys one Turian warship before the Orleans sheilds go down. The Roof on the first deck gets destroyed so Anderson and his squad decide to get off the ship. They run through whats left of the ship before walking onto a Turian ship in space. The Turian ship's shields get destroyed and is getting damaged. Anderson and whats left of his squad head for the airlock. Inside the Turian ship, they battle there way to an escape pod. they land on a uncharted planet and call for an alliace warship to pick them up. After they're on the Alliance warship, the Captain finds an outpost and sends troops back down to the planet with Anderson. they find a turian base on the planet. After they kill there way in, they find more planets with turians. They take the information and leave, nuking the base as they leave. Back on Earth, Shepard and the other new members begin training. They fight holograms of past earth enemies. One of the new members say he's tired of fighting the VIs. The crew of the SSV Kennedy discover a turian war colony. They go they to discover there out gunned. Anderson and four other troops go though theycolony and hack into the main frames. A space battle goes on overhead of the planet. The SSV Liberty's engines get destroyed and it crashes into a Turian ship, destroying both. What's left of the ship crashes onto the war colony. Anderson and two of his squad members make it out. Back on board the Kennedy, Anderson and three other crew memebers take a look at the stuff he hacked. The Turian fleet was able to trace the SSV Kennedy. While Anderson is looking at the information, they get attcaked by a Turian warship. "We can't loose another ship," yells Anderson. Anderson get to the Turrets and fires at the shields. The SSV Kennedy takes down the shield and splits the ship in half. To be continued.